


Stumbling in the Dark

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's staying with her sister and can't sleep. Too restless. There's a light on at the barn. Did that just come on? (Features consent play)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbling in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This features consensual non-consent, if you missed it by this point. Darcy's cool with consent play, but if you're NOT, then definitely hit the back button on your browser.

Darcy sat up in bed. She'd been trying vainly to sleep for the past little while, but she was too restless. It was just a shade too hot, but if she ran the window AC unit, it would get too cold. And she couldn't stop _thinking_ , which was probably the real problem.

Sighing, she got to her feet and paced to the window. It was quiet outside, the normal quiet of night out in the country. Not _silent_ , but there wasn't much going on out there.

Maybe it was time to go down to the kitchen and get a glass of warm milk or something. More like warm milk fortified with Kahlua or something. She knew Laura and Clint wouldn't mind if she raided their liquor cabinet, as long as she didn't wake up the baby.

She was just about to turn away from the window, but something caught her attention. The light outside the barn door was on. She frowned, eyebrows drawing together. She was pretty sure it hadn't been on just a second ago.

She should probably look into it, right? Someone should. She turned from the window and pulled on last night's yoga pants and a thin camisole, and headed out of her room, phone in her hand. It could be Clint, restless himself, but a check beside the door showed all of the family's shoes accounted for.

So what should she do? Wake up Clint? Disturb Laura and the baby on the likelihood that someone had just left the light on? Just because she hadn't noticed it, didn't mean it hadn't been on. And little Nathaniel usually took a while to fall asleep, which meant Laura would be up all night... No. There was a panic button on her phone if it was something she really couldn't handle.

She slipped her own shoes on and eased the front door open. She let it shut quietly behind her before heading down to the barn.

It was nice outside. It was actually slightly cooler out here than it was in the house. Her phone helpfully supplied that it was just past midnight.

The gravel crunched a little under sneakers she hadn't bothered to do up as she made her way across the yard to the barn. She stopped outside, listening. No sounds came from within.

She opened the door and stepped inside. It was dark inside, too, which it was supposed to be. Yeah, someone just probably left it on before they went to bed.

Darcy moved over to the side of the door where the switch for the outside light was and slapped it. The pool of light from outside vanished, and she turned to head back out there.

Something hit her hand, knocking her phone down to clatter against the floor. Before she could say anything, a heavy hand clapped over her mouth. A match arm snaked around her waist, holding her in place.

The barn door shut, leaving her in darkness. Adrenaline shot through her with a tingling surge of warmth. She stood there, pressed against the solid body of whoever was behind her, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

“I think we just lucked out, Brock,” came the deep voice from behind her.

“I'll say. Fuck.”

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the barn only lit dimly by the glowing numbers on her phone's screen. Which meant her phone had survived the fall, that was good.

She took stock of the situation. She was here with two men. The guy behind her felt like he was pretty big, the shrouded shape of the other guy, Brock, seemed to be a little bit smaller. He seemed to be right in front of her.

She pushed at the arm that was covering her mouth, but it wasn't going anywhere. His arm felt thick, too, muscled. She brought her foot up and aimed back at his leg, but he only grunted a bit when the heel of her sneaker connected.

“We should get her over there. You think you can hold her down and keep her quiet?” The guy in front of her had a low, raspy voice.

“Yeah, she's small enough.” The arm around her waist tightened, lifting her up until her feet dangled off the ground. He was carrying her somewhere, away from the light of the phone, back into the depths of the barn.

“Get her pants off first.” The man behind her had stopped walking.

“Oh yeah.” She tried to kick out at Brock as his hands hooked in the waist of her pants, but he seemed to be able to evade her easily. He pulled down her pants, taking her shoes with them, leaving her bare from the waist down.

The man holding her sat down, taking her with him. He spread his legs wide, trapping her calves between his legs and the unmistakable scratchiness of the hay bale they were apparently sitting on. His hand hadn't loosened from her mouth.

But she was spread wide open. She was glad it was as dark as it was, she couldn't see them looking at her. They didn't seem to have a problem seeing her, though, which seemed a little odd.

“Do you want her first, Jack?” Brock asked, his voice just in front of her.

“Yeah, but you'll have to get her ready for me.”

Want her? _Want her_? Darcy's mind reeled. They couldn't mean what she thought they meant... Could they?

A warm finger traced up the inside of her thigh, and she shook her head desperately. Tried to, rather, the grip over her mouth kept her head back pretty solidly against Jack's shoulder. “No!” she cried, the word muffled beyond recognition behind his hand.

“Yes,” came the voice just next to her ear, Jack. Apparently he'd understood her anyway. His breath was hot against her skin. “Relax, you might even enjoy it.”

She twisted, pulling against him, trying to get away, but he was just too strong. There was no getting anywhere, she couldn't even get her legs free.

Brock's questing finger reached the top of her thigh, sliding in until he reached her center. He lightly circled over her clit with the very tip of one finger.

She tried to push at him, but he batted her away, and finally slapped the back of her hands. “You'd better fucking stop. We're being nice right now, but we don't have to be.”

She fell still at that, and his finger returned to her clit. There was silence all around them, her own breathing seeming over-loud in the dark. Brock's touch grew firmer with each pass. She tried to focus on anything else, but there was no denying the heat that was starting to build deep in her body.

His touch left the sensitive nub, sliding down along her center. “You are already getting wet, aren't you?” His finger slipped up into her pussy, teasing the sensitive nerves right there at the entrance. “You like it, don't you? You like behind held down, being helpless while we have our way with you.” His finger slid deeper, sinking in until his knuckles were pressed against her.

She tried to shake her head again, but she couldn't stop the muffled moan that slipped out when he slipped back out a little, crooking his finger until he pressed into that one perfect spot.

“There it is.” Smug satisfaction rode his voice hard. “You want me to make her come?”

“Not yet. I want to feel it.” Jack's teeth grazed against the curve of her ear, and she let out a little whimper.

“She's more than ready. Fuck...” The finger slipped free, coming back up to tease at her clit. “You are wet.”

“Hold her up for me, I can't let go of her mouth.”

Brock's hands gripped her hips, holding her a few inches off of Jack's lap. There was no missing the reason for that, Jack slipped his hand between them, she felt the warmth of his skin brush against her as he got his pants unzipped and open.

“That's better.” The wide head of his cock nudged against her slick opening, and Darcy let out another muffled cry. “Set her down.”

Brock pushed her down, making her take Jack deep inside. She let out a long moan, her breath coming in short pants as he filled her. It was exactly what her body wanted, her pussy clenching a little around him.

The arm stole around her waist again, lifting her up a bit and holding her there. “There we go. You like it rough?”

“No,” she tried to say, but Brock seemed more than happy to answer for her.

“You're fucking inside her, Jack. She's so hot right now, what do you think?”

Jack gave a sudden snap of his hips, thrusting up into her so that she cried out again. “Yeah. You think you can keep up?” was almost a challenge.

“You think I can't?” Brock circled over her clit again, his touch almost too hard.

Jack fucked up into her, bringing her down a little to meet him each time. She grabbed onto his arm, her fingers digging in, trying to shift away from him. There was no getting anywhere, though, his cock battered into her without stopping.

Pleasure coiled in tighter as Brock's finger bucked and skittered against the little bundle of nerves. She rocked against his touch, trying to get away, to get more, trying and trying...

Warmth flooded through her, a high-pitched noise escaping through her nose as she came. Her pussy clenched around Jack's hard cock, he made a noise that was almost a growl.

“That's it.” His voice was thick, strained. “That's fucking perfect.”

Brock's finger fell away. “Yeah, so hurry up and finish so the rest of us can have a turn.”

Jack rocked up into her, his harsh breaths puffs of heat against her ear. At last he began to lose his rhythm. His arm tightened around her, and he thrust deep, his cock pulsing with his release.

He relaxed, letting her down against the tops of his thighs again. “Much better. Damn, she's a good fuck.”

“I wouldn't know.” Brock's voice with tinged with amusement and impatience.

“Yeah, yeah. How do you want her?”

“Flip her over. You'll have to keep her mouth covered. She seems a lot more cooperative now, but I don't wanna push it.”

“Yeah.” Jack sort of slipped out from under her, pressing her down and turning her at the same time until she was on her front on the hay. His arm was under her head, hand over her mouth pressing the back of her head against his shoulder in a new angle. At least it kept the hay out of her face. And she could still breathe, that was a plus.

“Get your ass up,” Brock demanded. That seemed to be an order for her. She didn't.

His hand cracked down against her ass, the sharp smack filling the still air. It stung, the sensation somehow shooting straight down to her clit. “I said get your ass up, or that's where I'm fucking you. We ain't got lube, sweetheart.”

Darcy tucked her legs up under her, pushing her ass up in the air. She felt more exposed like this, somehow. She was glad again that it was dark.

The rasp of another zipper, and a warm hand settled on top of her ass. “Since you like it rough...” Brock barely took the time to line himself up with her pussy before he drove into her, making her let out another cry.

He gripped her hips, ramming himself into her over and over again. The sharp staccato of skin hitting skin filled the air.

Jack's free hand slid down her side, brushing over the cotton of her camisole before skating along her belly. Two fingers pressed up against her clit, pinching it between them.

She made a soft noise, and his huff puffed over her ear. “Harder?” He didn't give her a chance to answer, not that she could have, until he squeezed his fingers together a little more, shifting them back and forth around her clit.

“She likes that,” Brock observed.

She couldn't stop her pussy from clenching around him. It was a little bit too hard, a little bit too much, but they didn't let up. Her soft mewling noises were muffled behind Jack's hand, his skin swallowing the yell they pulled from her the tingling heat of another orgasm crashed through her like a tsunami.

“Fuck!” Brock growled, his fingers biting into her hips.

Eventually he stiffened behind her, his come filling her in hot spurts.

He eased out of her, giving one final smack to her ass that made her squeak. “There. Better?”

Jack's hand fell away from Darcy's face, and she worked her jaw, stiff a little from being held like that for so long. “Yeah.” Her voice was still a little shaky. “Yeah, that was good. What are you guys doing here, anyway?”

“You said you missed us.” Jack gently helped her up, pulling her into a sitting position across his thighs that would keep her tender parts out of the hay. “And Brock was being a whiny bitch.”

“Aw, you missed me?” Darcy slumped into Jack's chest, resting her head against his shoulder.

“Yeah, my balls were starting to ache.” She heard Brock do his pants up, and then the hay shifted as he sat own beside them.

“Don't start with that shit,” Jack said, sounding more than a little amused. “He was bitching about being cold, and how lonely breakfast was, and how no one makes coffee just like you.”

“Aw.” Darcy reached forward until her hand rested against Brock's arm. “That's sweet. You gonna come in?”

“Probably shouldn't,” Brock mused.

Darcy stared towards him in the darkness. “Okay, but are you? I'll make breakfast.”

There was a long pause, and then, “Yeah,” from in front of her.

 


End file.
